sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Bad Boys for Life
| producer = | screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = | music = Lorne Balfe | cinematography = Robrecht Heyvaert | editing = | production companies = }} | distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = | runtime = 124 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $90 million | gross = $134.5 million }} Bad Boys for Life is a 2020 American action comedy film starring Will Smith and Martin Lawrence, and is the sequel to Bad Boys II (2003) in the ''Bad Boys'' franchise. The film was directed by Adil El Arbi and Bilall Fallah, produced by Jerry Bruckheimer, Smith, and Doug Belgrad. The film follows detectives Mike Lowrey (Smith) and Marcus Burnett (Lawrence) reuniting once again when someone starts murdering people involved in an old case. The film co-stars Vanessa Hudgens, Alexander Ludwig, Charles Melton, Paola Núñez, Kate del Castillo, Nicky Jam, and Joe Pantoliano. A third Bad Boys film was discussed after the success of the second, with Michael Bay stating he would be interested in returning to direct but budget constraints would make it difficult. The film went through several attempts at development over the next decade, with various writers and directors attached. The project was announced in October 2018, and filming took place from January through June 2019 in Atlanta, Miami and Mexico City. Bad Boys for Life was theatrically released in the United States on January 17, 2020, by Sony Pictures Releasing through Columbia Pictures. The film received mostly positive reviews, and grossed $134 million worldwide. Plot Set 17 years after the last film in 2020, Miami detective Marcus Burnett, who just witnessed the birth of his grandson, tells his partner Mike Lowrey his intentions to retire, much to Mike's chagrin. After a celebration party, Mike is shot by an assassin named Armando. Armando had recently helped stage the prison escape of his mother Isabel Aretas. Armando was sent by Isabel to assassinate all of those responsible, including Mike, for the demise of the Aretas cartel run by her and her husband Benito, who was sent to prison and subsequently died. Despite being told to kill Mike last, Armando targeted him first as he deemed him the biggest threat to their plans. Armando proceeds over the next six months to assassinate everyone else responsible while Mike makes a near-full recovery. Mike demands Marcus's help to catch the assassin, but Marcus decides to go into retirement, as after Mike's near death experience Marcus prayed to God that if Mike survives he will never turn to violence again. This causes a fall out between the two friends. Despite orders from Captain Howard, Mike learns the identity of the arms dealer who sold the ammunition used in his assassination attempt, Booker Grassie. Howard reluctantly brings Mike as a consultant into the tech-driven Advanced Miami Metro Operations (AMMO), led by Mike's ex-girlfriend Rita. The team goes to a business deal Grassie is holding to obtain evidence to bring him in, but when Mike sees that the buyers are attempting to kill Grassie, Mike attempts but fails to save him. Soon after, Marcus receives a call from an old informant, Carver Remy, warning him that everyone who had protected him had been assassinated and asks for help. Marcus picks up Mike to go to Carver’s home only to see him thrown out and killed. Mike fights Armando and seems to recognize his eyes before Armando escapes. Sometime later, Captain Howard tells Mike it may be time for him to retire as well before he gets himself killed. Howard is subsequently killed by Armando with a sniper rifle. After the captain’s funeral, Marcus decides to help Mike out one last time. Marcus enlists the help of AMMO to track down Grassie's accountant to find who has sold the ammunition. Marcus identifies the key suspect as Lorenzo “Zway-Lo” Rodriguez, someone Marcus used to coach basketball. They crash a birthday party for Zway-Lo, but Zway-Lo flees. Mike, Marcus, and AMMO give chase but are halted by Armando on a helicopter over the bridge. Armando kills Zway-Lo to get to Mike. Before trying to kill him, Armando says "Hasta el fuego." Marcus, however, stops Armando with gunfire and Mike jumps into the river to escape. As AMMO is about to be shut down due to their recent failure, Mike explains to Marcus in private that Armando may be his biological son: Before he and Marcus were partners, he was recruited by Captain Howard out of the academy to infiltrate the Aretas cartel. Being deep undercover, he had an affair with Isabel, which led to the birth of Armando as Benito was sterile, and they used to say "Hasta el fuego" to each other. Despite promising to flee with her, Mike ultimately had her arrested as well as Benito knowing how dangerous she was. All of the previous victims killed by Armando were working on the same case. Mike decides to go to Mexico City to confront her alone, but Marcus and AMMO accompany him despite his protests. At the Hidalgo Palace, Mike scolds Isabel for not telling Armando the truth about his father and for raising him to be an assassin. A shootout occurs between AMMO and Isabel's henchmen which ends when Marcus shoots the pilot of Isabel's getaway helicopter, causing it to crash into the building setting it ablaze. While Marcus briefly incapacitates Isabel, Mike confronts Armando to try and convince him he is his father. Armando refuses to believe him until Mike insists that Isabel confirm it. Isabel shoots at Mike but strikes Armando instead, after which Rita shoots and kills Isabel. They all escape the burning building, where Mike tells Armando he will have to pay for his crimes, but Mike will be there for him. Sometime later, Rita is named the new police captain while Mike and Marcus, having decided to come out of retirement, are placed in charge of AMMO. Mike later visits a remorseful Armando in prison requesting his help on a new case in exchange for reducing his prison sentence. Cast * Will Smith as Detective Michael Eugene "Mike" Lowrey * Martin Lawrence as Detective Marcus Miles Burnett * Vanessa Hudgens as Kelly * Alexander Ludwig as Dorn * Charles Melton as Rafe * Paola Núñez as Rita * Kate del Castillo as Isabel Aretas * Nicky Jam as Zway-Lo * Joe Pantoliano as Captain Conrad Howard * Theresa Randle as Theresa Burnett, Marcus' wife * Jacob Scipio as Armando Armas * Jamie Neumann * Massi Furlan as Lee Taglin * Dennis Greene as Reggie * Bianca Bethune as Megan Burnett, Marcus' daughter * Michael Bay as Wedding MC * DJ Khaled as Manny the Butcher Production Development In June 2008, Michael Bay (director of the first two Bad Boys films) stated that he may direct Bad Boys III, but that the greatest obstacle to the potential sequel would be the cost, as he and Will Smith demand some of the highest salaries in the film industry. By August 2009, Columbia Pictures had hired Peter Craig to write the script for Bad Boys III. In February 2011, Martin Lawrence reiterated that the film was in development.http://www.bet.com/video/themoniqueshow/season2/martin-lawrence-232336.html In June 2014, Bruckheimer announced that screenwriter David Guggenheim was working on the storyline for the sequel. Two months later, Lawrence said a script had been written and parts had been cast. By June 2015, director Joe Carnahan was in early talks to write and possibly direct the film. In August 2015, Sony Pictures Entertainment announced that Bad Boys III would be released on February 17, 2017, and that additional sequel, Bad Boys IV, is scheduled for release on July 3, 2019. On March 5, 2016, the film was pushed to June 2, 2017. Producers planned to begin production in early 2017. On August 11, 2016, the film was pushed back once again to January 12, 2018, to avoid box office competition with the upcoming DC Comics film Wonder Woman, and retitled Bad Boys for Life. Lawrence revealed on Jimmy Kimmel Live! that filming may start in March 2017. On February 6, 2017, it was announced that the film's release date has been delayed for the third time, to November 9, 2018. On March 7, 2017, Carnahan left the movie due to scheduling conflicts. In August 2017, Sony removed the third film from their release schedule and later in the month Lawrence said the film would not be happening. In February 2018, it was reported that a sequel film was again being planned and would be directed by Belgian directors Adil El Arbi and Bilall Fallah, with Will Smith and Martin Lawrence reprising their roles. According to Geek Worldwide, the third installment in the Bad Boys franchise will film from November 2018 to March 2019 in Miami and Atlanta with the release date scheduled for January 17, 2020. Casting In October 2018, Variety revealed that Sony was close to green-lighting the film's production. In December 2018, it was reported that Joe Pantoliano, who played Captain Howard in the previous films would return to play the character. In February 2019, Kate del Castillo joined the cast of the film. In March 2019, it was reported that Theresa Randle, who played Marcus's wife, Theresa, in the previous films would also return to play the character. Filming Principal photography began on January 14, 2019 in downtown Atlanta, Georgia and wrapped on June 7, 2019 in Miami Beach, Florida. Music The film was composed by Lorne Balfe. Both trailers for the film included an remix/mashup of "Bad Boys" by Inner Circle (the franchise's theme) and "Bad Boy for Life" by P. Diddy, Black Rob and Mark Curry. An official soundtrack album to the film, entitled Bad Boys for Life: The Soundtrack was announced by its executive producer, DJ Khaled and scheduled for release on the same day as the film. Artists The Black Eyed Peas and J Balvin released a song titled "Ritmo", which served as a lead single on October 11, 2019 for the film's soundtrack. The 10 song soundtrack also features tracks by Meek Mill, City Girls, Quavo, Rick Ross, Rich the Kid, Bryson Tiller, Nicky Jam, Paloma Mami, Daddy Yankee, Jaden Smith, Farruko, Pitbull, Lil Jon, Buju Banton, and DJ Durel. Release Bad Boys for Life had its world premiere at the TCL Chinese Theatre on January 14, 2020. It was released in the United States on January 17, 2020, by Sony Pictures Releasing. Marketing The first official trailer for the film was released on September 4, 2019. The film's second trailer was released on November 5. Reception Box office , Bad Boys for Life has grossed $86.6 million in the United States and Canada, and $38.9 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $125.5 million, against a production budget of $90 million. In the United States and Canada, the film was released alongside Dolittle, and was initially projected to gross $35–45 million from 3,740 theaters in its opening weekend, and a total of around $48 million over the four-day MLK weekend. After making $23.5 million on its first day (including $6.36 million from Thursday night previews), estimates were raised to $68 million. It went on to debut to $62.2 million, and $73.4 million over the four days, the second-best opening for the holiday. Critical response IndieWire said reviews for Bad Boys for Life were "mostly positive". The review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes reported an approval rating of 77% based on 212 reviews, and an average rating of 6.14/10. The website's critics consensus reads: "Loaded up with action and a double helping of leading-man charisma, Bad Boys for Life reinvigorates this long-dormant franchise by playing squarely to its strengths." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 59 out of 100, based on 45 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Todd McCarthy of The Hollywood Reporter wrote that "the third time really is the charm" and said: "The two directors roll with ease between raucous comedy and raw drama, to considerable effect, just as they crank up the tension on any number of occasions, occasionally with palpably visceral impact." David Ehrlich of IndieWire gave the film a "B" grade, calling it a "fun, explosive, and even thoughtful action movie" and wrote: "Bad Boys for Life doesn't aim to raise the bar on its genre or rewrite the blockbuster rulebook, but it's a blast watching Lawrence and Smith revisit these characters and find a sensible place for them in the current Hollywood landscape." Audience response Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale, the same as the first two films, and PostTrak reported it received an average 4.5 out of 5 stars, with 73% of people saying they would definitely recommend it. Sequel Following the opening weekend box office success of the film, Sony announced plans for a fourth installment, with Chris Bremner returning to write the script. The film is set for a 2021 release. References External links * Official website * * Category:African-American films Category:2020 films Category:2020s action comedy films Category:2020s buddy comedy films Category:2020s sequel films Category:Action films featuring female antagonists Category:American action comedy films Category:American buddy comedy films Category:American buddy cop films Category:American films about revenge Category:American sequel films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:English-language films Category:Fictional portrayals of the Miami-Dade Police Department Category:Films about Mexican drug cartels Category:Film scores by Lorne Balfe Category:Films set in 2020 Category:Films set in Miami Category:Films shot in Atlanta Category:Films shot in Miami Category:Films set in Mexico City Category:Films shot in Mexico City Category:Films produced by Jerry Bruckheimer Category:Films produced by Will Smith Category:Hood films Category:Midlife crisis films Category:Police detective films Category:Films with screenplays by Joe Carnahan Category:Bad Boys (franchise) Category:Films directed by Adil El Arbi and Bilall Fallah Category:Film scores by Max Aruj Category:Film scores by Steffen Thum Category:Film scores by Sven Faulconer